In retail environments, there are a variety of systems that mechanically move products so that they may be more easily seen and accessed by customers. These may be gravity fed, or have some sort of stored energy, such as a spring, which pushes product to the front of the display; hence these devices are frequently generically referred to as “pushers.” Though more expensive than simply depositing product on bare shelves and allowing customers to move items at their discretion, pushers are rapidly cost-justified for certain products by the resulting lift in sales and reduced labor costs associated with restoring order to product that has been “shopped.” Retailers are rapidly adopting pusher systems and expanding their use within stores to include more product lines.